Polaris
by peggyscxrter
Summary: Lorna Dane is Hydra's greatest success, a miracle amongst failures. Peter Parker is an anomaly, one stroke of bad luck too many and now he's stuck with superhuman abilities. What does a teenager do when given powers such as theirs? Easy, battle the Avengers. Pre-Post Civil War. Peter Parker/OC.
1. Greatest Achievement

_**May 1st 2014**_

"Lorna, get back here!"

Lorna Dane stormed for the front door of her house, her mother in tow. Well, foster mom, as she had so kindly reminded her a few moments prior.

The two were in the midst of a yelling match, trying to one up each other in making the other feel shitty about themselves. Her hand touched the doorknob before she whipped around.

"What is so wrong about telling me? All I want to know who my mother and father are! My real mother and father."

Penelope Dane groaned. "Lorna, it's a very long story."

"Then just tell me!"

Still, her mother remained unbroken. "No!"

Her jaw clenched, as did her grip around the doorknob. She swung the door open and stormed out. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Out!" she yelled back. "Away from you!"

"Fine!" Penny cried. "Run away, get lost, see if I care!"

"Fine!"

The door slammed shut, and Lorna was alone.

The girl fought the tears of anger and frustration that were trying to fall down her cheeks, but she just sniffed, shoving her hands in her pockets and trudged out into the streets of New York. She threw her headphones in, not in the mood to tune into the streets around her. All she needed was some alone time, to cool off.

This argument had been a regular thing for about a month now. Ever since Hydra was discovered to be hiding under the guise of SHIELD the question sparked in her mind. Her mother had told her once that her parents had worked for them. When her mother wouldn't tell her she suspected the worst. Now, this fight was an everyday thing. Usually she would storm off, and then come back and everything would be fine again. At least, that's what she thought.

New York was still busy with people coming home from work. People bumped into her as she made her through the crowd. She rolled her eyes as they pushed past her, not caring enough to say sorry. She was reaching the end of her patience when a man on his phone bumped into her. Lorna sighed, turning around and tapping the man on the shoulder. "Hey," she called, "watch where you're going."

The guy, a man in his forties, eyed her up and down. He looked rather sinister, sending a shiver up her spine. He smirked, his eyes returning to her face. "I'm sorry, miss."

She cleared her throat, nodded. "Yeah."

He hesitated before walking away. Lorna frowned a little but continued her trek. At this point, she hadn't realised that the person he was talking to on the phone started stalking her through the streets. She didn't realise this for awhile, until she spotted the man who had bumped into her earlier watching her intently. A shot of fear went through her when her eyes locked with his. Cautiously, she started backing away, to try and dart down an alleyway. She took a step backwards, freezing when her back collided with someone's front. For a second, Lorna didn't do anything, but her eyes scanned the streets to hopefully catch an eye that she recognised but she saw nothing. The blonde closed her eyes as the person behind her bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You, my dear, are to die for."

Lorna gulped, closing her eyes, but said nothing. The man put a hand on her shoulder. "Come with us, and we won't kill you."

Letting the man lead her to where he wanted her to go, she was lead down an alley, before he let her go. She looked around her surroundings, to see if she could bolt away but she was trapped. More people began to come out of the shadows, Lorna was cornered and she had no idea why. Tears began to prick her eyes once again but this time not out of anger, but out of sheer helplessness. "What are you going to do with me?"

As something was put over her head, she heard the man laughing. Lorna didn't like how careless it sounded.

* * *

 **One year later...**

"You will be subjected to tests, they will be excruciating, they will test your mental strength. This year will be the longest year of your life."

In the ruins of a Sokovian castle, Hydra was recruiting.

Wanda Maximoff rolled her eyes as the leader of these experiments, Baron Von Strucker, spoke to the group of Sokovians who had signed up for this. Her twin brother nudged her, smiling cheekily at her. She shook her head, trying to hide the smirk on her lips. They had signed up for these tests, but they didn't expect this to be so cheesy.

"You will be alone, no one will come looking for you. But you are here to stop the Avenger menace!"

There was a cheer, Wanda and Pietro included. This was the reason why they were here. To say they despised the Avengers was an understatement. The Avengers made things worse rather than made things better, they destroyed everywhere they went and didn't care about the innocent civilians in the surrounding area. Iron Man was the one the Maximoff's despised most. He was the reason their parents were dead. His bombs killed their country. Wanda didn't understand why he was getting praised when he murdered so many people with what he created.

"Will you stand with me! Will you be the heroes of this world!" the cheers turned into hollers of triumph and success. Wanda watched as Pietro whistled. "Now, say you're goodbyes, you will be separated from your families. You have two minutes."

Wanda's eyes widened and whipped her head to her brother who looked just as shocked. "Pietro," she began.

"I'm not saying goodbye." Pietro said, shaking his head with that same cocky smile he wore as usual. "I'm not saying goodbye because we will see each other again. I know it."

The Maximoff daughter gave him a tight lipped smile. "I love you, brālis."

Pietro pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "I love you, too."

The Baron spoke again. "Please make your way to your respective rooms, test's will start immediately."

Wanda felt an arm tug her away from her brother. With great resistance, she joined the group of women who were being lead to the labs. She turned back, her heart breaking as she watched her twin give her a thumbs up. She tried to swallow the nerves as the door shut with a loud bang behind her, completely cutting off contact from Pietro. Everyone was silent as they navigated their way through the castles corridors. The only sound was the wind hitting the walls, pouring through the cracks in the stonework. Wanda tugged her shawl closer to her body in an effort to keep warm.

They entered the labs and the nerves spiked one more time. The scientists in the room, one for each person, stood in a line with clipboards and tables with straps, one for each person as well. Sweat began to form on her forehead. The room was barren, save for a few shelves filled with medical paraphernalia. There was a table in the middle of the room filled with shelves and shelves of files filled with a strange glowing blue liquid. Wanda tugged the shawl once more.

While looking around, the young Sokovian did a double take when she noticed a woman levitating in the air. She turned to face the blonde who hadn't given the slightest inkling that she knew anyone was in the room. Wanda watched intently as green mist swirled around her. She sat cross legged in the air, floating, her eyes were focused on something in the corner in the room. Wanda took a cautious step closer as something began to rattle in her room. The girl's irises were fluorescent green and her brows were furrowed in concentration. Wanda followed her train of eyesight to see a metal box hovering in the air. Wanda took a step back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the Baron spoke lowly, making Wanda jump.

"Who is that?" she spoke, barely above a whisper.

The girl suddenly jerked. The metal box crumpled into itself into a tiny ball and slammed into the glass. She began to scream, shouting, "Let me out, someone help me!"

"She is our greatest achievement."

* * *

 **A/N: So, everyone, here we are. I am really looking forward to this. I find I can write Marvel stuff a lot better than other fandoms. For that reason, i think i'll be taking down Blind Sighted. I'll still keep up Before the Storm because I have hopes for that story. But, back to this. If you didn't know, Lorna Dane is one of Magneto's kids, alongside Wanda and Pietro. I just thought it would be funny if she made an appearance in the MCU beside her half siblings. Obviously, she will have a different origin story, as we see here, but the relationship between the siblings will still be an important thing.**

 **So, I hope you stick around for this story, I am looking forward to working on it. - E**


	2. Escape Route

In the years Hydra had been in Sokovia, they had never come across such great powers as Lorna Dane, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

The three had something deeply hidden in their genes. Miracles, Baron Von Strucker had called them. Many had signed up for their tests, to get revenge on the Avengers. Many signed up but many died as a result what they were exposed to. Using the Norse trickster god Loki's sceptre gifted to him by the Chitauri, they harnessed the energy inside the gem and supplemented it into the bloodstreams of their victims. Lorna Dane was their guinea pig, a disposable item that turned out to be not so disposable as her body reacted perfectly to the energy. It surged through her body, allowing her to tap into powers she didn't know she possessed. Her eyes, once crystal blue had turned to a sickly chartreuse colour her once blonde hair adopting the same sickly colour, florescent emerald green when she used her powers, and those powers allowed her to control metal.

It started gradually. Every now and then, if the scientists angered her, a pen would burst or a phone would crack. Slowly it grew stronger. She could lift coins, boxes, small to medium items, all without moving a finger There was a time where the girl was so powerful they were afraid she would bring the whole place down around them. They realised she could use earth's magnetic field to levitate, and destroy buildings from the foundations. Baron von Strucker had instructed to keep her in solitary confinement ever since. When the team of scientists realised what they could do with the sceptre, the Baron opened the tests up to the citizens of Sokovia, where they would see their other miracles, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

The sceptre's power targeted each differently. It affected Pietro's metabolism, giving him superhuman speed while it targeted his sister's mind. The sceptre give Wanda telekinesis and hypnosis among other things. The list of her abilities seemed to be endless. It, too, came to the point where the twins were too powerful and they were locked away also.

'It's over. Fury has released everything to the public." said one Hydra scientist to the Baron once, when SHIELD was compromised. Captain America had found out about Hydra growing like a weed within SHIELD and so ended it, destroying both SHIELD and Hydra. Most agents scattered, many of them ending up here in Sokovia.

But the Baron was not as anxious as the scientist. "Everything he knows about." he spoke smugly.

The scientists nerves were not put to rest as they walked through the castle's dungeon turned laboratory. "Von Strucker, if they get word of our work here, if they find out we serve HYDRA…"

"HYDRA, SHIELD, two sides of a coin that's no longer currency." he walked over to the corner of the lab where a table stood, displaying Loki's sceptre for the world to see. "What we have is worth more than any of them ever knew. We've only scratched the surface and already…" he sighed contently, walking away briskly. "There are other facilities doing HYDRA's good work around the world. We'll feed them to Captain America and his colourful friends. Keep them off our scent."

"What about the volunteers?" the scientist asked, still a little on edge.

Again, the Baron was not put off. "The dead will be buried so deep their own ghosts won't be able to find them."

Speaking low, the scientist asked again. "And the survivors?"

"Ah, the twins and our special adversary."

As if on cue, the two found themselves in the testing part of the lab, where the three survivors lived, side by side in separate rooms, completely unaware of each other, or that they were being watched. The Baron watched in vile delight as he studied Pietro in his room, unable to keep still, running around the four walls but with no space to actually do anything. As he ran, blue streaks followed him, his hair a stark silver, a result of his fast metabolism. Wanda was in the room next to him, hooked into an IV. Her mind seemed to be in another plain entirely as she played with the levitating wooden boxes, her irises and hands coated with streams of red plasma energy, her fingers moving in unnatural ways. Lastly, Lorna was in her room, smack bang in the middle, her arms raised. Green mist flowed around her body as she began to levitate, the metal bed turning in on itself, completely unusable. The baron grinned maliciously.

"Sooner or later they will meet them. It's not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes." he told the doctor. "This is the age of miracles, doctor. There's nothing more horrifying than a miracle."

To prove his point, the boxes Wanda had been messing with collided together, smashing and melding together. Baron von Strucker gave the scientist one last look before retreating back to his office. The scientist gulped.

He wasn't sure who he was more afraid of: his boss, or the "miracles" he had created.

* * *

A year later, Lorna sat in her room, a bored look on her face. She had lost count of how long she had been locked up for. She was sure it was well over a year, if not maybe two. All she knew was that she got drugged and now had some very questionable abilities. She knew, however, that she wasn't alone. Her room had a one way mirror implanted into one of the walls, so she couldn't see who was out there, but it wasn't sound proof. A while back she had heard the scientists say they had new recruits coming in. She knew how those recruits were going to be tortured, she had been through it herself. What she didn't go through was listening to the blood curdling screams that went along with it. Day after day another person would die due to these tests, only two times did it ever actually work. She had only ever met them once in person, but technically, you could say that Wanda was with her all the time.

Wanda had gifted telekinesis, but what they didn't know was that she was a telepath also, she could read minds and speak telepathically. The minute the older girl knew there was someone else other than her and her brother there she reached out. Ever since then there had been no stop to their conversations. It was the only thing that kept them sane.

On this day, however, Wanda was being extra quiet. Lorna had tried to call to her, but even then she didn't know if that worked. Wanda was the one who could read minds, not her. All she would do is respond in her head and Wanda would hear it. Now though, there was radio silence. She decided that now would be a good time to get some sleep, considering she didn't get much. Sleep was a rare thing in this facility, for she was plagued by nightmares. She could never get the screaming out of her head, or the days she was locked up on the table, an IV filled with some sort of substance that gave her the abilities she had now. Every night she woke from the harrowing nightmares.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of a crash. Her brows furrowed as the crashing got worse, and then shouting and screaming. She stood up, walking to the mirror, trying to get a look at what was happening. She knocked on the glass. "Hello?" more screaming, Lorna was ignored. "Hello? What's going on?"

There was another crash, close enough to make her jump. Then it sounded like a door slamming and the voice of Dr. List, the main doctor running the tests, pierced her ears. "Release the subjects."

"Yes, sir." another man said, and then seconds later the door of her room opened. A man brandishing a very large gun walked into the room. "Get out." he said, she did what she was told. Two other doors opened and two other people came out looking just as confused. They looked around a moment, locking eyes with one another. Lorna watched as the girl whispered something to him and he smiled before picking her up into a hug. They looked so happy to see each other and here Lorna was, with no one to turn to. The girl turned around, eyes connecting with the younger girl. For whatever reason, Lorna knew exactly who is was. Wanda.

"Hello." Wanda said and Lorna felt tears prick at her eyes. The one person she talked to, befriended, cared about, was here, she was real. Wanda even looked touched at being able to see her too.

"Hi." was all she could say.

Wanda was about to open her mouth again but the guards came up to them. "Come with us." Wanda eyes flashed red with anger. "And no funny business."

"Don't worry, they won't hurt their only means of escape." the three younger people gave the doctor confused looks. "You came here to destroy the Avengers, now you finally can."

Lorna watched, still as confused as the twins followed the doctor into the main hall, Lorna on their tail like a lost puppy. She never wanted to destroy the Avengers, hell, she was glad they were around. They defeated the Chitauri, they stopped Loki from taking over, they were heroes, why would she want to destroy them? They ended up in the main hall, where many henchmen were running around, guns in their hands. The whole castle shook under them as something hit the forcefield surrounding the fortress. Wanda's head whipped around to locate her younger friend, making sure to keep her close in case anything happened. Lorna was only fifteen, she was just a kid. Dust unsettled the stonework about the three. They observed apprehensively as the baron spoke to his men.

"We will not yield. The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No surrender!"

"No surrenders!" the soldiers repeated back to him. Lorna felt sick, what was going to happen to them?

Lorna felt a hand grasp hers. When she followed the hand she realised it was Wanda, holding her hand to try and install comfort and calm into the younger girl. Lorna gave her half a smile, to thank her for trying. Pietro grumbled as he noticed von Strucker whisper to Dr. List. "We are wasting our time with these fools."

"Well, what do you expect us to do? We can't take on the Avengers ourselves." Wanda chastised her brother with a stern look, not letting go of Lorna's hand.

"Maybe not, but we've got out little metal bender to help-"

"No, absolutely not." Wanda said, something in her motherly instincts kicking in. "Lorna is not going out there."

"Lorna? How do you know her name?"

There was a beat of silence where the two exchanged a glance, before stating. "It's a long story."

Pietro shook his head, getting back on topic, "Listen, I want to get out of here, and I would prefer if we messed with the Avengers in the mean time, so really I'm open to any and all suggestions."

Lorna thought for a minute before piping up. "That sceptre." the twins rounded on her, brows furrowed. "It's what they're here for, it has to be."

"Why, what do they want with it?"

"It's Loki's sceptre." Pietro still looked lost. "Loki is Thor's brother. He'd want it back on Asgard."

Wanda nodded, a scheming glint in her eye. "So, we let them have it?"

"Yeah, but we could maybe plant something in their heads, to mess with them, preferably with magic." Pietro said, bating his eyelashes at his sister who sighed.

"Fine!" Pietro smirked, Wanda turned to Lorna. "I thought you liked the Avengers."

"I do, but to be honest, I'll do anything to get out of here."

Pietro brought them in closer. "Okay, here's the plan, I deal with whoever's unlucky enough to be outside," he poked Wanda. "You deal with anyone who's inside, and you-" he grabbed Lorna's attention. "-you play the victim, and show them what you can do."

"Does that include Hydra goons?" Pietro nodded. "Great."

The three all gave each other looks before they separated. Wanda took the halls, Pietro took the perimeter while Lorna took the labs. Soldiers littered the place, heavily armed and heavily armoured. Lorna couldn't help but feel like they were trying to tempt her, make her want to wrap their guns around their necks and choke them out. As she navigated through the rooms, many of the soldiers didn't notice her, which was odd. With her glowing green eyes and let's not forget her florescent green hair, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Eventually, some soldiers caught her. "Hey!" one said. "You should be back in your cell!"

Remembering Pietro's words, she turned on the facade of lost little girl. Fake unshed tears filled her eyes and a look of fear past her features. "What? What's going on?"

"You should be in your cell, you aren't supposed to be out."

"I was told to get help. Dr. List needed some hel-"

"Get back in your cell, now." the other solider said, training his gun in her direction.

"No, please, put the gun down, I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt us? How can you hurt us?" the first soldier asked with an arrogant laugh. "Shoot her, the baron will deal with her later."

The second soldier made a move to pull the trigger but nothing happened. He tried to pull the trigger again, still no bullet left the barrel. "What the hell? What did you do?"

Lorna's fear stricken facade dropped in an instant, a steel laced scowl on her face. She raised her hand, green mist surrounding her fingers and the gun. The rifle butted hiin the head, hovering in the air as the man went down. The other soldier went to fire but Lorna flicked her wrist in his direction, the gun firing at the other soldier, the bullet travelling through his forehead. He dropped like deadweight and so did the levitating gun. It hadn't registered yet that she had just killed someone, all she was focused on was getting out of there.

The door behind her burst open, making her reach for a surgeon's knife on the table. The green mist circled it as it nearly made contact with the neck of Captain America himself. He deflected it the minute it came his way with look of determination, ready to take on whoever threw it at him but he stopped dead in his tracks when he realised who was the only person in the room. A fifteen year old girl who scarily resembled the girl who had gone missing two years ago. He blinked, trying to get a good look at her. If she didn't have green hair or eyes, she looked exactly like the girl who was all over the news. "Lorna?" the girl reacted to the name, but didn't do anything else. "Lorna Dane?"

" _What's going on, Cap?_ " Natasha asked in the earpiece. " _Another enhanced?_ "

"Unknown, possibly hostile, stand by." Steve said back, stepping a little closer to the green haired girl trying to shy away from him. "Lorna Dane? Is that you?"

The girl gave him a look of confusion. "Y-yes."

"Are you alright, are you hurt?"

Lorna didn't know where to start, did she start with the metal bending powers or the fact that she has been in a cell for over two years?

"No, I'm fine. Keen to get out of here though."

"Is there any others?"

"Uh, two others, but I don't think they want to cooperate with you."

Steve stood a little straighter at that. "I've noticed." His eyes followed the mist growing around her. "Are you going to cooperate?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Steve let a chuckle escape him, "No, definitely not." Lorna visibly relaxed, the green mist dissipating. "If you want to get out of here, you need to come with me."

He made a move towards her and when his hand landed softly on her shoulder she recoiled, memories of being pushed out of her cell, being strapped onto the table, Loki's sceptre right next to her. Steve put his hand up, telling her he wouldn't do it again.

"These other two enhanced, did you know them?"

I knew one of them well, she wanted to say, but refrained. Instead she shook her head, unable to stop herself from lying. "We were sectioned off, barely knew they were there most of the time."

He nodded, leading her out of the fort and out into the open. She hissed, the light hurting her eyes. A pang of emotion hit her in the heart as she realised she hadn't been outside in two years. Her chest heaved in and out, until her vision was getting blurry with tears, her mind beginning to go fuzzy. Was this a panic attack? No, she knew what they were like and this was not it. She knew what this was.

This was Lorna finally realising she wasn't trapped.

She turned back to watch Steve as he softly encouraged her to go forward. He whispered into his earpiece. "Guys, we got someone coming with us back home."

" _We aren't some kind of taxi service, Rogers._ " Tony said, a hint of his signature sarcasm in his tone. " _Who we got_?"

"Remember the girl who disappeared two years ago? We thought Hydra was involved."

" _Lorna Dane, you found her?_ " Bruce exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's right here with me. I think she's going into shock." She was, really, she was shaking and hyperventilating, but she could control it. "When we get back, have some blankets ready."

" _Will do._ " Bruce agreed.

"And some tests, there's not something right here."

There was silence but he took it as them getting to work. He stepped a little closer to Lorna, smiling. "It's okay, miss, you're going home."

Lorna let out a choked sob at that, she was finally free.

She was going _home_.

* * *

 **A/N: I am beyond happy with this chapter. Now, I'm sorry to say, Peter won't be making an appearance until like chapter four? Maybe five? Lorna needs some time to get a grip with her PTSD and her powers but, we have a year(in the story) to deal with before Civil War and I have a twist I don't many people will see coming! I hope you guys had a good Christmas and New Years, I definitely did.**

 **See you guys next chapter! - E**


End file.
